Violent crime such as robbery of bank and cash convey vehicle, although occurring at low rate, causes physical and psychological traumas to the victims involved and result in social hazards, due to their severe violation and danger. Kidnapping and extortion are other type of crime, i.e. extorting gigantic amount of money by imposing threats upon the lives of the hostage. To prevent such crimes the Nation has taken measures of many kinds, such as social security integrated controls, strengthening of police force and equipping special cash transport vehicles, etc. However, these measures only increase criminals' difficulties in committing crimes, while the these types of problems are far from being rooted out and preventions are not erected. The ultimate objective of violent crimes of bank robbery, cash vehicle robbery or kidnapping is to obtain a huge amount of banknote, usually more than tens of thousands, even millions of dollars, where the money the criminals robbed is in bundles. Counterfeit money detectors and banknote counting devices with fake banknote detection function in prior art can identify the counterfeit notes, but they can do nothings about the bundled genuine cash robbed.